Liernais
by lunoire22
Summary: Bonjour. Cette histoire m'a été envoyée par un de mes amis, qui lui-même l'a reçu d'un autre... ce qui fait que je ne connais pas les auteurs. On a essayé de la poster sur Creepypasta mais c'est compliqué T T Cet ami et moi débattons sur ce qui s'est vraiment passé durant toute l'histoire. Auriez-vous une théorie à partager ? M, au cas où. Juste enjoie ;)
1. Appel à témoins

**Appel à témoins à Saulieu après l'enlèvement d'une fillette par un violeur récidiviste **

Lundi vers 20h30, Layla, 6 ans, s'est faite enlever par un homme âgé de 48 ans, recherché par la police, alors qu'elle se tenait devant le café que tiennent ses parents, Nadine et Mehdi.

Une cliente, qui venait de sortir à l'extérieur de l'établissement pour fumer une cigarette, a alerté les tenanciers en voyant un homme prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et escalader un muret pour s'enfuir avec elle.

Ces derniers se sont lancés à sa poursuite. C'est alors qu'ils l'ont vu embarquer leur fille de force à bord de sa voiture, une Renault Express marron.

Son ravisseur a été identifié par les gendarmes comme étant David Fernandez, un violeur en série qui a déjà passé 24 ans en prison et avait bénéficié d'une libération conditionnelle quatre mois auparavant.

En 1989, il avait déjà été condamné à perpétuité - peine assortie de 21 ans de sûreté - à Pau, pour avoir violé sept enfants entre 1985 et 1987, à Biarritz et à Paris.

A l'époque de sa première condamnation, le pédophile, qui avait créé une véritable psychose sur la ville, avait gagné ce sobriquet d'"Araignée" à cause de ses bras, plus longs que la moyenne de six centimètres, et sa façon de pénétrer de nuit chez ses victimes sans jamais fracturer les portes, mais en escaladant les façades des immeubles.

Il mesure 1m91, est chauve, a les yeux gris et porte des lunettes de soleil. Sa victime mesure 96 cm, a les cheveux courts noirs frisés ainsi que les yeux marron. Au moment de leur disparition, l'homme était vêtu d'un jean bleu, d'un pull à manches longues noir, d'un blouson marron et de chaussures noires. L'enfant portait une salopette rose, un tee-shirt violet à rayures roses et des baskets blanches de marque Nike avec le logo de la marque noir.

Qualifié de « prédateur », cet homme est « extrêmement dangereux ». Un appel à témoins est lancé par les services de gendarmerie.

Si vous avez des informations permettant de faire avancer l'enquête, contactez la brigade de proximité de gendarmerie de Saulieu au .91.


	2. CVs

Mlle Catherine PESCAR

Née le 25 mars 1990

25, rue Danton

21210 SAULIEU

Tél : 06 71 21 22 90

Formation

Novembre 2010 - Fevrier 2011: Ecole de Gendarmes Adjoints-Volontaires a TULLE.

Juin 2008- Baccalaureat serie Economique et Social

Expérience

2008 - Aujourd hui: Brigade Territorial Autonome de saulieu (21210). Apprentissage des savoirs-faire et savoirs-etre de Gendarme au contact et aux services de la population. Grade de Marechal des Logis.

Septembre 2008 - Novembre 2008: Preparateur restaurant MEZZO DI PASTA a Marseille La Valentine (13011). Preparation de la nourriture ainsi que du materiel pour la journee.

Octobre 2007 - Mai 2008: Equipier polyvalent restaurant Macdonald s a Plan de Campagne (13170). Conception de sandwichs a la chaine. Assimilation de regles d hygiene stricts.

Juin 2007 - Aout 2007: Palefrenier centre equestre Le Sebanny a Chateau-Neuf les Martigues (13220). Entretien general du materiel du club ainsi que des equides.

Compétences clés

Maitrise des logiciels Gendarmerie (LRPGN-Ic re - Pulsar - Athena...) ainsi que du traitement de texte Open Office. Connaissances specifiques du travail de Gendarme Adjoint Volontaire.

Langues

Anglais (Lu - ecrit - parle) Espagnol (Lu)

Hobbies

Licencie club Aikido Musculation Pratique de l equitation (niveau Galop 5)

Monsieur Marc Delenrs  
115 rue Danton  
21210 Saulieu  
France

Situation actuelle:  
Secteur d'activité actuel : Gendarmerie Nationale  
Taille de l'entreprise : + de 1000 salariés  
Fonction actuelle : Gendarme  
Nombre d'années à ce poste : + de 15 ans  
Nombre de personnes sous mes ordres : 6 à 10 personnes  
Salaire annuel : 24000.00 EUR  
Expérience Totale : + de 15 ans  
Disponibilité : Disponibilité immédiate

Etudes:  
Dernier niveau d'études validé avec diplôme : Bac+1  
Dernier diplôme : Formation continue en Gendarmerie Nationale.  
Niveau d'études actuel : Bac+1

Mobilité :  
nc

Outils / Logiciels / Méthodes maitrisés  
Traitements de textes ainsi que plusieurs logiciels de Gendarmerie sur des bases de logiciels civils.

Permis VL, PL, véhicules spéciaux  
B

Langues  
Anglais : Avancé  
Permis B + véhicule  
52 ans, divorcé, 2 enfants

**COMPETENCES** : Application des codes légaux en vigueur (Pénal, Procédure Pénale, Route, travail, environnement, assurances, fraude etc.)

Enquêteur spécialisé dans le renseignement et l'investigation judiciaire,

Formation Maintien de l'ordre (Etat de crise)

Formateur sécurité routière en milieu scolaire,

Analyse des « phénomènes » en matière de crimes et délits,

Formation séjours irréguliers, faux et usages (Préfectoral)

Rédaction des différents actes d'enquêtes effectués,

Maîtrise de l'outil informatique,

Analyse et résolution des situations conflictuelles

Relationnel avec le public, application de la charte d'accueil,

Pratique de la Technique d'Intervention,

Anglais écrit, parlé couramment

**EXPERIENCES PROFESSIONNELLES** 2013 -2014 : Brigade Territoriale de Gendarmerie de SAULIEU (21)

2002 -2010 Brigade Départementale de Renseignements et d'Investigations Judiciaires de ROUEN (76)

1993 -2002 Brigade Territoriale de Gendarmerie de REBAIS (77)

1990 - 1992 Agent Brigade SUGE Paris St Lazare (Police des Chemins de Fer)

**FORMATIONS** 2002 Service Technique de Recherches Judiciaires et de Documentation de ROSNY SOUS BOIS (93) (Enquêteur spécialisé)

1992 Ecole de sous-officiers de Gendarmerie de LE MANS (72)

1989 Centre d'Instruction des Gendarmes Auxiliaires de TULLE (19)

**Diplômes** : - Certificat d'aptitude technique GENDARMERIE NATIONALE - Gestes élémentaires de survie, - Certificat d'analyste technique Judiciaire

**Divers **: Formation Premiers Secours / Médaille d'argent de la Défense Nationale

**Loisirs **: Diverses collections, culture générale -football, natation, tennis, tennis de table, hand-ball, basket-ball, self-défense.


	3. Polémique

**Polémique sur l'affaire Araignée : un des enquêteurs soupçonné **

Un des gendarmes aujourd'hui chargé d'enquêter sur l'enlèvement de la petite Layla, était lui-même accusé d'abus sexuels par une mineure de 15 ans quatre ans auparavant, a-t-on appris mardi d'une source proche du dossier.

A l'époque, même si les accusations s'étaient avérées mensongères, l'affaire fit pourtant grand bruit dans la région et faillit coûter la carrière du gendarme, alors âgé de 45 ans. L'affaire ayant refait surface avec celle de l'Araignée, plusieurs personnes ont fait part de leurs inquiétudes à la gendarmerie de Saulieu, ce à quoi son adjudant-chef, qui avait soutenu l'intéressé lors de sa garde à vue, a déclaré :

«Beaucoup de ceux qui se plaignent aujourd'hui oublient que cet homme a été blanchi. Nous parlons d'un agent à l'attitude exemplaire, qui a toujours fait preuve d'éthique et dont les capacités d'analyse sont précieuses pour l'équipe. Faire des amalgames avec cette affaire du passé est indécent et n'aide en rien les agents en charge de l'affaire. »

L'ancien accusé, quant à lui, n'a pas souhaité faire de commentaires. Aucune nouvelle piste concernant la disparition de l'enfant et son ravisseur, disparus depuis hier soir.


	4. Saulieu

Saulieu : le pédophile recherché retrouvé mort à Liernais. Sa victime reste introuvable.

Le kidnappeur de Layla, 6 ans, a été retrouvé mort ce mardi à Liernais, un village à quelques kilomètres de Saulieu, où a eu lieu l'enlèvement ce lundi. Le corps du pédophile multirécidiviste David Fernandez, dit « l'Araignée », a été découvert à la maison familiale rurale du village par la brigade de gendarmes de Liernais.

« Une scène de crime d'une terrible barbarie»

C'est en ces termes que s'est exprimée le procureur de Saulieu Danièle Merrat à propos de la découverte du corps.

_« L'homme a été retrouvé la nuque brisée, le crâne fissuré et les os du corps fracturés en plusieurs endroits. Il semble qu'il ait été violemment agressé et torturé par un ou plusieurs hommes qui l'auraient pris en guet-apens. Les agresseurs s'y sont pris avec une telle violence que le corps de leur victime est presque totalement désarticulé. Il s'agit d'une scène de crime d'une terrible barbarie.» _

Reste à savoir où se trouvent maintenant les auteurs des faits et si leur disparition et celle de Layla sont liées. _« L'expertise médicolégale et les tests ADN n'ont pour l'instant donné aucune piste concernant l'identité des tueurs. Il est encore trop tôt pour affirmer ou réfuter une théorie d'un second enlèvement. »,_ a précisé M. Delenrs.

Un caméscope retrouvé près du mort, détruit. Le pédophile avait l'intention de filmer son crime

Une théorie est maintenant établie parmi les enquêteurs selon laquelle Fernandez aurait entraîné la fillette dans les locaux de l'établissement scolaire dans l'intention de mettre en scène et filmer son viol avant de se faire interrompre par l'arrivée de ses meurtriers. Les experts tentent toujours d'extraire des images de la carte-vidéo du caméscope abîmé retrouvé près de lui dans l'espoir de retrouver leurs identités. Selon eux, leur restauration pourrait se dérouler sur plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir faire avancer l'enquête.

_«Cette enquête n'aura de fin que lorsque le ou les auteurs des faits seront identifiés, arrêtés et punis. »_ a affirmé M. Delenrs. Les enquêteurs ont également exprimé leur _« solidarité »_ face à _« l'inquiétude inimaginable »_ de la famille de Layla qui, bien que présente dans les premières images de la vidéo, est toujours portée disparue depuis la découverte du corps de son kidnappeur.

Tous les enquêteurs des brigades de recherche de Saulieu et de Liernais sont mobilisés à titre exclusif sur cette enquête. Afin de centraliser tout renseignement utile aux investigations, merci de contacter le 04. 93. 40. 91. 91.


	5. Vidéo, 1ère partie

**_Description de la partie lisible de la vidéo_**_: _

_La scène a été filmée depuis l'entrée de l'atelier où a été découvert le corps. La caméra, posée sur une chaise ou un petit meuble, est allumée. Le son est inaudible. _

_Dans le coin droit du fond de l'atelier vide, la fillette se tient debout, dos à la caméra. L'homme s'éloigne de l'appareil et s'approche de la fille jusqu'à se retrouver à un mètre d'elle. Il tend le bras vers elle. Elle se retourne et pousse un cri. La vidéo s'arrête là._


	6. Rapport d'autopsie

**Rapport d'autopsie du médecin-légiste :**

**Les conclusions du Médecin Légiste font état de multiples lésions :**

**\- Sur le crâne, avec fissuration de l'os pariétal et effraction du lobe pariétale du cerveau touchant les méninges.**

**Dans la région rétro auriculaire gauche, excoriation cutanée de 2.5 cm verticalement et 1 cm horizontalement, surmontée d'une ecchymose de 5 cm.**

**Le pavillon de l'oreille gauche présente une déchirure de 1 cm de diamètre au niveau de la jointure.**

**-Sur le visage, de multiples ecchymoses. Tout l'hémifront droit, au-dessus du sourcil est le siège de lacérations cutanées linéaires. **

**Le zygomatique droit est fendu sur 8 cm horizontalement et 2 mm verticalement.**

**Derrière cette zone, présence d'éraflures cutanées commençant au niveau mandibulaire droit et s'étendant sur 5 cm verticalement et 2 cm horizontalement.**

**Sous l'angle mandibulaire droit, se prolongeant sur la face antérieure du cou, une plaie punctiforme de 3 cm sur 1,5 cm.**

**Sous la moitié droite de la houppe du menton, excoriation cutanée de 1.5 cm sur 0.5 cm.**

**Sur l'hémilèvre supérieur gauche, en regard de l'espace inter-dentaire des dents 28 et 29, fracture de la mandibule de 3 cm de profondeur, intéressant toute l'hémilèvre.**

**Sur l'hémilèvre inférieur droite, ecchymose cutanée en regard des dents 11, 12, et 21 qui mesure 2 cm de long et 0.5 cm de haut.**

**-Fracture nette des vertèbres cervicales.**

**\- Sur les membres supérieurs, de multiples fractures avec ecchymoses.**

**-Humérus gauche brisé en plusieurs endroits, coude retourné, ecchymose cutanée de 4 cm sur 1,5 cm. **

-** Epaule gauche disloquée. Radius et cubitus gauches broyés. Multiples excoriations aux articulations métacarpo phalangiennes entre 0,5 et 0,3 cm de diamètre. **

**\- Sur le Thorax, fractures des 4èmes et 5èmes côtes, entourées d'une ecchymose de 3.5 cm particulièrement développée au-dessus de la lésion. Fendillements des 6èmes côtes. Plaie hémithoracique ayant provoqué une lésion du ventricule gauche et droit du cœur. **

**Sur la face interne du plan cutané, en regard de la lésion traumatique, contusion interne de 1.5 cm de long entouré d'une ecchymose de 1.8 cm de diamètre**


	7. 1ère déposition

**ENREGISTREMENTS DES DEPOSITIONS DE NICOLAS, DAMIEN et LUC (les prénoms ont été changés)** _Etant donné que les témoignages étaient tous à peu près identiques, je me suis permis de n'en traduire que le plus long des trois_:

AGENT : Comment s'est passé votre première rencontre avec les agents Pescar et Delenrs ?

NICOLAS : Dans notre rue. Ils étaient occupés à parler avec le vieux clodo. On connaît pas son nom, mais il est connu dans le quartier. On les a regardés par notre fenêtre.

AGENT : Tu sais de quoi ils parlaient avec le clodo ?

NICOLAS : Ouais, ils discutaient de l'enlèvement d'une fille. Et surtout… C'était lequel l'homme, Pescar ou Delenrs ?

AGENT : Monsieur Delenrs.

NICOLAS : Ouais. Il collait la photo sous le nez du vieux pour le faire réagir. Mais nous, on le connaît. C'est un vieil alcoolo qui dit tout ce qu'il pense et qui la ferme jamais. A la fenêtre, on se tapait des barres parce que plus l'autre essayait de le faire parler, plus il disait de la merde. Même la jeune flic se retenait pour pas se marrer.

AGENT : Ça te fait rire ?

NICOLAS : Non. Pardon. Ensuite, quand la flic, Mlle. Pescar, s'est rapprochée de lui, il lui a pris les mains. Il l'a regardé d'un air super sérieux et il a fait «Ouais, vous êtes bénie ! Il vous protège ! Bénie ! Bénie !», je sais pas quoi. On l'a jamais vu faire ça. Après, il a voulu lui embrasser les mains, mais la… Mlle. Pescar les a enlevé et elle a reculé. M. Delenrs a engueulé le vieux fort. Lui, il s'est juste replié en continuant de dire : «Bénie, Bénie… ».

AGENT : Tu sais ce qu'il voulait dire ?

NICOLAS : Non. J'espérais que vous, vous le sauriez.

AGENT : Ensuite, ils sont venus vous voir tous les deux ?

NICOLAS : Ouais. On leur a d'abord causé à la fenêtre et après, ils ont sonné.

AGENT : Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dits à la fenêtre ?

NICOLAS : On a demandé comment Mlle Pescar allait.

AGENT : Elle allait mal ?

NICOLAS : Non. Elle avait juste l'air vraiment vénère que le vieux l'ait touchée.

AGENT : Et quand ils sont rentrés, ils vont ont parlé de quoi ?

NICOLAS : Ils nous ont posé des questions sur la fille, sur le village.

AGENT : Et qu'est-ce que vous avez répondu ?

NICOLAS : Qu'on n'avait pas vu la fille. On l'a jamais vu. Et on était dégoûtés que notre village ait aussi été la planque d'un pédophile. Nous, on était juste là pour le week-end. C'est la maison des parents de l'un de nous et ils nous ont passé les clés. A part le playthrough qu'on faisait, on devait aussi tourner un court-métrage d'horreur dans la forêt d'à côté.

AGENT : Vous faisiez quoi ? J'ai pas compris.

NICOLAS : On enregistrait un playthrough.

AGENT : Un quoi ?

NICOLAS : Un playthrough. C'est quand on joue à un jeu d'horreur, on l'enregistre et après, on le met sur Youtube…

AGENT : Et ensuite ?

NICOLAS : Ensuite, j'ai dit qu'on devait faire un mini-film d'horreur.

AGENT : C'était sur le « Slaughterman » ?

NICOLAS : Le Slenderman. Comment vous le savez ?

AGENT : T'occupes. C'est un jeu, c'est ça ?

NICOLAS : Ouais, c'est vachement connu. On est des fans. On a une chaîne Youtube et on fait des vidéos dessus. On joue à l'édition de 2012, même si elle est ringarde maintenant, par rapport au playthrough des autres Youtubeurs. M. Delenrs faisait la même tête que vous, il était soûlé. Ça se voyait qu'il voulait partir parce qu'on n'avait rien à dire. Mais Mlle. Pescar voulait encore nous poser des questions. Y'a eu une dispute entre les deux.

AGENT : Et qu'est-ce qu'ils se sont dit ?

NICOLAS : Je sais plus.

AGENT : Tu dois te souvenir.

NICOLAS : En tout cas, je me souviens que le vieux flic, c'était une tête de con et qu'on s'entendait vachement mieux avec la jeune. _(Silence) _Pardon. A la fin, Mlle. Pescar est restée et l'autre est parti. On a essayé encore de répondre à ses questions mais comme on n'avait vraiment rien à dire, on s'est plus retrouvé à parler du Slenderman qu'autre chose. Elle avait pas l'air pressée de partir. Elle nous a demandé si elle pouvait l'essayer et, finalement, on a fait le playthrough avec elle.


	8. Playthrough

[Descriptif de la vidéo finale, retirée par l'utilisateur. Ecran-titre du jeu vidéo _Slender The Eight Pages _:

NICOLAS : Hello tout le monde, bienvenue sur […]. Je suis […]

DAMIEN : Salut, c'est […]

LUC : Et […] !

NICOLAS : Et aujourd'hui c'est une vidéo très spéciale pour deux raisons : la première, c'est qu'on va tester pour vous aujourd'hui le jeu…

NICOLAS, DAMIEN et LUC : Slender The Eight Pages !

N : Voilà, la pire synchro du monde, merci les gars _(rire)._ L'autre raison, c'est que nous sommes aujourd'hui en compagnie d'un invitée surprise dont nous ne dirons pas le nom parce que…

D : On n'a pas eu le temps de lui donner un pseudo !

N : Voilà, c'est ça.

CATHERINE : Enchantée, tout le monde !

N : Alors aujourd'hui, la règle, c'est que nous allons jouer une partie, chacun notre tour, et voir qui arrive le plus loin. Surtout étant donné que… est-ce qu'on peut dire que vous… ?

C : Je suis gendarme.

N : Voilà, c'est dit ! Ok attention, c'est parti. _(il démarre une partie, forêt)_ Qui commence ? Si je peux me permettre, je propose de commencer par notre invitée-surprise, voir si votre formation nous a donné de meilleurs réflexes que nous.

C : _(rire)_ Ok, je veux bien !

_(ils changent de place au micro)_

N : Ok, alors vous bougez avec (W, A, S, D).

C : Ok. _(elle fait avancer son personnage)_

N : Contrôle, c'est pour sprinter.

L : Et si vous sprintez trop, après, vous pouvez plus courir pendant une minute.

N : Laisse-la découvrir !

C : Ok. _(elle fait sprinter son avatar)_ Et j'ai une arme pour me défendre ?

D : Non, y'a rien.

L : Rien.

C : Sérieux ? C'est quoi ce jeu où t'es poursuivi par un monstre et t'as même pas un flingue ? Maintenant, je vais où ? _(après quelques secondes, elle avance jusqu'à un arbre, un dessin y est accroché)_

D : Faut cliquer dessus.

C : Et ça fait quoi ? _(elle clique et lit) « HELP ME »_

D : Voilà, maintenant faut trouver les 7 autres.

N : En fait, le but, c'est de tous les avoir. Le jeu devient de plus en plus dur chaque fois qu'on en a un parce que le Slenderman nous poursuit.

C : Et le jeu s'arrête quand on les a tous ?

L, N, D : Voilà !

C : Ok.

_(elle avance, une note de piano dissonante) _

C : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L : Il est là !

_(La caméra grésille) _

N : Il est derrière !

C : Où ?

_(la caméra grésille plus fort)_

L : Non ! Te retourne pas !

N : Si vous vous retournez, il se rapproche !

C : Je le vois pas !

D : Cours, cours !

_(ils crient, le Slenderman se trouve en face de Catherine, la caméra se floute. Ils crient. Game over.)_

C : _(silence)_ Et m…

_(Ils rient.)_

N : Bon, ben voilà, c'était probablement le Let's play le plus court de ce jeu. Merci d'avoir regardé !

L : Et non, la formation de madame n'aura servi à rien.

C : Oui, bon, ça va ! En vrai, en une prise d'aïkido, je l'aurais maîtrisé.

N : Ok, à qui le tour ?

D : A moi !

L : _(il semble parler de C)_ Eh, ça va ?

C : Oui, oui. _(un temps)_ Il est nul ce jeu.

_(La partie recommence avec D. Suite non traduite.)_


	9. 1ère déposition, suite et fin

AGENT : Elle avait l'air énervé ?

NICOLAS : Ouais. Elle voulait avoir l'air cool, mais ça se voyait qu'elle avait les boules. Je crois qu'elle a eu autant peur que nous mais qu'elle voulait pas le montrer.

AGENT : Ensuite ?

NICOLAS : Ensuite, son chef est arrivé. Lui aussi, il avait l'air énervé qu'elle soit encore là. Ils se sont engueulés et il lui a montré une photo dans son appareil. Ils nous l'ont pas montrée mais quand Mlle Pescar l'a regardée, ça a été radical. Ils se sont barrés sans un mot et on les a plus revus.

AGENT : Vous savez ce qui avait attiré son attention sur la photo ?

NICOLAS : Non, je vous ai dit. Je l'avais jamais vu avant.


	10. Photo

**Description de la photo désignée:** Photo prise à l'entrée du parc du Morvan. Un chemin de terre. Sur le chemin, des traces fraîches de semelles de chaussures d'enfant. Au loin, près des arbres, un cercle rouge a été tracé au stylo sur la photo. Une silhouette d'un homme grand est visible mais les traits sont flous.


	11. Vidéo de Delenrs

_Vidéo accidentellement prise par M. Delenrs__. Dans la forêt. L'appareil étant suspendu au cou de M. Delenrs, les deux personnes marchant côte à côte sont invisibles. Transcription audio :_

DELENRS : Essaye de trouver des traces.

PESCAR : Je sais. Je connais mon boulot.

DELENRS : Pas sûr.

_(silence)_

PESCAR : T'essayes de dire quoi, là ? J'étais dix minutes avec eux ! Même pas, cinq !

DELENRS : Y'a une gamine dans la nature.

PESCAR : Pardon, ça n'arrivera plus.

_(silence) _

PESCAR : _Elle chante._

DELENRS : Qu'est-ce tu fous ?

PESCAR : Les forêts, ça me fout les jetons. Je fais ça pour me rassurer. Ça te dérange pas ?

DELENRS : T'as quel âge ? Bon, fait ce que tu veux.

_(silence, elle chante bas)_

DELENRS : J'ai pas de nouvelle du film. J'attends que le labo rappelle.

_(silence) _

PESCAR : C'est cool que le chef t'ait défendu. Faut pas qu'ils viennent nous emmerder, les journalistes.

DELENRS : Il me tient.

_(silence) _

PESCAR : Pourquoi ? T'as rien fait. T'as pas… Hein ? Tu m'écoutes ? L'affaire, t'as pas…

DELENRS : Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi.

PESCAR : Non. Pardon. _(de loin)_ Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

_(Delenrs part sur la droite. Une photo d'enfant accrochée à une branche.)_

PESCAR : Prends la en photo.

DELENRS : Comment ça marche ?

PESCAR : Attends, t'es sur vidéo !

DELENRS : Quoi ? Merde! Ça filme depuis combien de temps ?

PESCAR : T'inquiètes, ça s'efface. J'appelle les autres. Prends la photo. Faut qu'on leur montre.

_Description de la photo désignée:__ un avis de recherche noirci par l'eau de pluie avec une photo de garçon de 8 à 11 ans blond aux yeux marron qui sourit à la caméra. Texte : « VINCENT MOUZIN, NE LE 8 AOUT 1977 – DISPARU LE 2 JUILLET 1995 A LIERNAIS (21) » Par-dessus, en grosses lettres noires : « HELP » _

DELENRS : J'y arrive pas.

PESCAR : Pas de réseau. On est trop loin. Putain. Tu la prends, la photo ?

DELENRS : J'y arrive pas.

PESCAR : Appuie ! Laisse-moi faire.

_(elle lui prend l'appareil qui se tourne vers le sol et les chaussures de M. Delenrs)_

DELENRS : C'est brouillé, ça clignote. Catherine? C'est peut-être les piles. Cathie ? Ça va ?

PESCAR: Oui. Non, je sais pas. Tant pis. Je prends l'affiche et on y va, s'te plaît. Vite. Allez ! On y va !

_La caméra s'éteint. Fin de la vidéo. _


	12. Deuxième déposition

_Déposition de Mlle. Sonia Delenrs._

SONIA : Je sais ce que vous pensez. Vous pensez que mon frère a voulu profiter de la petite et que ça a mal tourné. C'est ça ?

AGENT : Nous cherchons juste à savoir ce qui s'est passé, mademoiselle.

SONIA : Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que c'est facile d'entendre toutes ces saloperies sur mon frère ? Qu'on déballe sa vie et la mienne ? Qu'on sorte les vieilles affaires des tiroirs ? Qu'ils interrogent son ex ? Ses gosses ? Qu'ils vous collent l'étiquette « sœur de flic pédophile » ?

AGENT : Asseyez-vous, gardez votre calme. Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?

SONIA : Non, merci. Je sais que mon frère est innocent, quoi qu'on en dise. Cette affaire, ça l'a complètement détruit. Il n'était plus le même. Sa femme a demandé le divorce et ses fils ne voulaient plus le voir. Vous le saviez, ça ?

AGENT : Nous le savons, mademoiselle.

SONIA : Oui, vous le saviez ! Il s'était isolé. Il faisait plus confiance à personne, à part moi. Et encore.

AGENT : Il vous appelait souvent.

SONIA : Oui.

AGENT : De quoi parliez-vous ?

SONIA : Il me demandait des nouvelles, de moi et ses nièces. Quand je demandais, il en donnait de lui. Il parlait de son chef et de Catherine.

AGENT : De quoi il vous a parlé dans ses derniers appels ?

SONIA : Il ne me donnait pas trop de détails de l'affaire. Il voulait surtout de plaindre de Cathie. Une fois, ils étaient entrés dans les bois pour prendre des photos et, le jour d'après, elle ne voulait plus y retourner parce qu'elle avait une grosse migraine. En réalité, c'est parce qu'elle avait peur.

AGENT : Est-ce que M. Delenrs aussi avait ces migraines ?

SONIA : Il m'en a parlé, oui. Peur d'aller dans les bois, à son âge ! A ce moment-là, autant ne pas faire gendarme, je disais à Marc.

AGENT : Vous n'aimiez pas beaucoup Mlle. Pescar ?

SONIA : Oui, et il le savait. Il prenait sa défense quand j'allais un peu loin, mais ils n'étaient pas amis.

AGENT : Que lui reprochiez-vous ?

SONIA : Elle me mettait mal à l'aise. Comme elle vit toute seule, nous l'avons invitée une fois à dîner à la maison. Je n'aimais le côté femme-enfant qu'elle voulait se donner et surtout, je n'aimais la façon dont elles regardaient mes filles. On aurait dit qu'elles la dégoûtaient. Elle évitait de les toucher et de leur parler au maximum. Je ne le lui ai pas pardonné ça. Je suis comme tout le monde, j'espère qu'on la retrouvera saine et sauve. Mais ça s'arrête là.

AGENT : On doit s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, nous aussi. Rien à ajouter ?

SONIA : Si. Je sais qu'on dit que Marc a sans doute été victime d'hallucinations. Pourtant, ça ressemble beaucoup aux rêves qu'il a eus avant sa mort. Ils en ont parlé entre eux et elle lui disait qu'elle avait les mêmes. Il rêvait qu'il était poursuivi par une ombre et qu'il finissait toujours par être rattrapé avant de se réveiller. Marc me disait qu'à la fin, ça devenait systématique, au point qu'il avait peur de s'endormir.

AGENT : Est-ce que c'était pareil pour Catherine ?

SONIA : J'en sais rien. Je m'en fiche. Je veux juste qu'on laisse ma famille tranquille, désormais.


	13. Troisième déposition

_Seconde déposition des jeunes : _

AGENT : Et donc elle vous a fait faire une deuxième déposition ?

NICOLAS : Une deuxième, ouais. A la gendarmerie.

AGENT : Et pourquoi ?

NICOLAS : Parce qu'on les avait suivis dans le bois. On les a filmés, ils nous ont vu et ils nous ont couru après.

AGENT : Vous comptiez le poster sur Youtube ? _(Nicolas ne répond pas) _Pourquoi ?

NICOLAS : On pensait le mettre dans notre court-métrage.

AGENT : Putain. Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, après ?

NICOLAS : Elle avait trouvé des seringues dans mes poubelles.

AGENT : Celles-là ? _(il sort un sachet rempli de seringues vides)_

NICOLAS : Celles-là, oui.

AGENT : Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

NICOLAS : Comme à vous, qu'elles sont pas à nous.

AGENT : T'es sûr de ça ? Y'a tes empreintes. Me prends pas pour un con.

NICOLAS : C'est pas à moi ! Me cassez pas les couilles ! Ma mère est malade. Elle les prend en intraveineuse. C'est la vérité, monsieur ! Appelez-la si vous me croyez pas !

AGENT : Et Mlle Pescar ? Comment elle a réagi quand tu lui as dit ça ?

NICOLAS : Elle avait l'air bien retourné contre moi. Elle a gueulé plus fort que j'avais intérêt à pas avoir menti sinon elle me foutrait la mort.

AGENT : Et après ? T'arrêtes pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

NICOLAS : On a eu droit à tout. Elle nous a montré l'affiche, elle nous a demandé si on l'avait faite, on a dit que non, mais elle nous a pas écoutés. Elle nous a traités de malades, de menteurs, de psychopathes et que si c'était nous qui avions enlevé la petite, elle nous lâcherait pas d'une semelle.

AGENT : Et ?

NICOLAS : A la fin, son collègue restait debout à côté d'elle et la regardait du genre « Calme-toi ou ça va faire des problèmes ». Même lui, il avait compris qu'elle avait pété les plombs. Merde, nous, c'est pas notre faute si la gamine a disparu ! On veut pas aller en tôle ! On en serait pas là si on avait pas parlé à ces deux tarés de flics !


	14. Messages téléphoniques

_Enregistrement rapportés d'une pièce à conviction, le téléphone portable de Mlle Catherine Pescar, retrouvé dans sa chambre d'hôtel__: _

_« Hello tout le monde, je ne suis pas là mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai ! Salut ! »_

17h59 : « C'est Marc. Rappelle-moi. »

18h11 : « C'est encore Marc. Décroche. Décroche. Partir comme ça, t'as pas honte ? Tu me gueules dessus devant tout le monde et tu nous laisses plantés comme des cons avec tout le boulot qu'il y a faire ? Mais t'es inconsciente ou quoi ? Je vais pas me défouler comme ça dans le vide. Tu me rappelles, point. »

18h46 : « Bon, je vais pas me fâcher, ça sert à rien. Mais je veux qu'on parle sérieusement de ce qui s'est passé avec les gamins. Amène-toi, ou au moins décroche, s'il te plaît. A tout de suite. »

19h20 : « Encore moi. Ecoute, je sais pas à quoi tu joues. Mais c'est nul, ok ? Si y'a un souci, on peut en parler ! Y'a pas de problèmes ! Je veux juste que tu arrêtes d'ignorer mes appels. Dis-moi où t'es et je viens te chercher, on va parler. Je préfère ne plus utiliser le portable, j'ai mal à la tête. Décroche dès que tu peux, ok ? »

19h41 : « Allô Cathie, je suis devant ton hôtel. Ça fait dix minutes que j'essaie de te joindre. T'es toujours pas là, je commence à m'inquiéter. Je me dis que t'as peut-être plus de batterie. Je vais attendre encore un peu, au cas où. Si tu peux, décroche. »

21h02 : « Cathie, c'est Marc. Bon, je t'ai pas trouvée. J'espère que tu seras là demain, même si je sais toujours pas ce qui t'arrive_._ Moi, la migraine est pas passée, elle me fait un mal de chien._ (silence)_ Je voulais aussi te dire, je sais que t'as peur. S'il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais parler… J'en sais rien, mais y a beaucoup de brigadiers avec des histoires de traumatismes. Et parfois, ils remontent à la surface quand on s'y attend pas _(silence)._ Mais tu dois te dire que je me mêle de ce qui me regarde pas. En tout cas, moi, depuis mon « affaire », je vois quelqu'un. C'est un conseil d'ami. Fais pas de connerie, ok ? A demain. »

22h45 : « Le labo vient de m'appeler. Ça y'est ils ont le reste de la vidéo. Ils ont dit qu'ils nous envoient tout demain, mais je leur ai dit qu'il nous la fallait ce soir. On va pouvoir lire ce qu'il y a dessus et voir ce qui s'est passé. A demain. »

23h02 : « Toujours moi. J'ai bien reçu ton message. Il était temps ! T'avais une drôle de voix. _(silence) _Il pleut. J'ai tellement mal que j'ai l'impression qu'on me scie le crâne. J'ai essayé de dormir un peu mais j'ai tout de suite été réveillé par un cauchemar. J'ai rêvé que tu m'appelais à l'aide. Ça y'est, on l'a. Je suis retourné à la gendarmerie pour voir le reste de la vidéo, et… Je me dis qu'on va peut-être laisser l'enquête à d'autres. C'est… Putain. Je préfère en parler quand tu seras là. Salut. »

23h14 : « Cathie, j'ai bien reçu ton message. Je te rejoins tout de suite. »


	15. Vidéo, suite et fin

**_Vidéo reconstituée par le « labo » :_**

_Dans un coin de l'atelier vide, la fillette se tient debout, dos à la caméra. L'homme s'éloigne de l'appareil et s'approche de la fille. Il tend le bras vers elle. Elle se retourne et crie. _

_L'homme est propulsé en arrière et se cogne la tête contre le mur, près de la chaise sur laquelle la caméra est posée. La chaise se renverse et la caméra tombe de côté à la verticale vers la porte de la sortie. L'enfant est à moitié visible dans le coin droit de la caméra. L'homme revient dans le champ. Son visage luit de sueur et il cherche visiblement à forcer la porte qu'il n'arrive plus à ouvrir. Il est alors projeté vers l'autre mur derrière la petite fille, tête et épaules en avant, percute la paroi et tombe au sol. La petite fille, fixe, continue de crier dans un son continu, la bouche grande ouverte. L'homme est de nouveau projeté Dans un angle en hauteur, pendant une fraction de seconde, l'homme flotte, tête en bas. Son corps s'écrase de tout son long contre le plafond puis tombe, dos en avant, sur la caméra. Bruits irréguliers de respiration rauque. Dans le dos de l'homme, la caméra grésille et, en revenant à la lumière de la pièce, lorsque l'homme se soulève à nouveau, des raies de neige viennent brouiller l'image. La caméra est maintenant à plusieurs mètres du sol. Les dernières interférences n'ont pu être effacées du film et brouillent complètement la fin. Entre les grésillements, on entend les longues lamentations de l'homme au sol. Entre les interférences visuelles, une personne en habits sombres semble se tenir debout derrière la fillette face à l'homme allongé dans son sang, les membres tordus dans un angle physiquement impossible. _

_Les traits du visage de l'homme en habits n'ont pas permis aux autorités d'établir son portrait-robot._


	16. Dernière vidéo

**_Dernière vidéo enregistrée du dossier._****_ Nuit. A l'entrée des bois. Cette fois, Delenrs tient sa caméra au niveau de son visage. A ses côtés, Mlle Pescar est bien visible. Ils se tiennent face à face. _**

DELENRS : Alors ? C'est quoi que t'as trouvé ?

PESCAR : Je suis désolée d'être partie si longtemps.

DELENRS : C'est pas grave, c'est pas important. Dis-moi.

PESCAR : J'ai longtemps réfléchi. Et si en fait, c'était pas un tueur ? Si ça se trouve, c'est un personnage qui protège les enfants des vrais pédophiles. C'est pour ça qu'on incarne un adulte et qu'on a peur de lui. Il les garde avec lui loin du monde. C'est pour ça qu'on les retrouve jamais. J'en suis sûre.

DELENRS : Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

PESCAR : Ce sera ton tour si je fais rien. Il m'a bénie, comme eux. Je dois le convaincre de rendre la petite. Faut que j'y aille.

DELENRS : _(baisse la caméra, lui prend le bras)_ Non, arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu crois aller où, là ?

PESCAR : Garde la caméra levée_._ Je suis sérieuse._ (il la relève)_ Tu me fais confiance ? _(silence)_ Je peux lui parler. Je pars en premier, ensuite tu me suis. Il nous entend. Je vais chanter pour te guider.

DELENRS : _(elle sort son pistolet, court vers les arbres et disparaît)_ Où tu vas ? Où tu vas ? Reste !

PESCAR : Attends au moins quinze minutes. Garde la caméra tout le temps allumée, surtout !

_(Dix minutes se sont écoulées entre la première et la seconde partie de la vidéo). _

DELENRS : _(avance entre les arbres, le chemin est éclairé par la caméra)_ Merde. Merde. Merde. _(Il avance environ cinq minutes durant lesquels il ne se passe rien.) (Une affiche plantée sur un arbre : HELP ME). Il la détache, la plie et la range dans sa veste. Il se tient immobile.)_ Cathie ! Cathie ! _(la caméra grésille, il sort son portable. Il essaie de l'appeler.) _Putain ! _(Les grésillements s'intensifient, il tourne la caméra dans une direction) _T'es là ? _(Il avance dans cette direction)_ Je te vois pas ! Chante ! _(Il fait un tour sur lui-même, le chemin qui l'a mené jusqu'à son emplacement est encore visible mais il ne semble plus le voir. Le mouvement de caméra qu'il effectue est soudain si vif qu'il est impossible de distinguer ce que l'appareil a capté. Il court. Deux minutes plus tard, il semble s'être calmé. Il sort son arme.) _Gendarmerie ! Sortez les mains en l'air ! Si vous ne voulez pas vous faire canarder, montrez-vous ! _(on entend un chant fredonné par une voix de femme)_ Cathie ! Je t'entends ! _(il marche en s'approchant de la voix durant environ trois minutes. Les grésillements ont disparu)_ _(Il dépasse le gros arbre où a été retrouvé son corps. Cathie se tient debout, de face, et continue de chanter)_ Cathie ! _(il court vers elle en mouvements saccadés. Lorsque la lumière de la caméra l'atteint, immobile, Catherine crie, la bouche grande ouverte, tend son pistolet et tire. Une première balle touche Delenrs et lui fait lâcher la caméra qui tombe entre les racines de l'arbre. Une seconde balle lui coupe la respiration. Ses jambes, la seule partie de son corps visible, sont secouées de spasmes. Une troisième balle part, cette fois-ci de Delenrs qui atteint Catherine au genou. Elle plie sous le choc et s'enfuit en boitant tout en continuant de crier) (Delenrs l'appelle)_ Pourquoi ? _(Les cris de Catherine s'éloignent de plus en plus puis se taisent. Des interférences viennent brouiller l'objectif de la caméra. Quelque chose de sombre semble avancer entre les arbres. L'ampoule de la caméra éclate avant que la chose ne sorte des ténèbres. La neige brouille peu à peu l'objectif. Le corps de Delenrs avance, les chevilles prises dans ce qui paraît être une main, trop grande pour être celle de Catherine, attaché un bras trop long pour être à un homme. D'autres bruit de balles saturent l'audio des dernières secondes de la vidéo alors que des branches d'arbres bloquent peu à peu la vue du ciel.) (crie)_ Va te faire foutre ! _(Dernière image de la vidéo : une forme blanche et ovale qui ressemble à la lune mais est fixé entre les arbres, aux pieds de l'arbre, Delenrs qui fixe la lune)_


	17. Hommage

Affaire Layla : un enquêteur décédé, un second porté disparu :

C'est dans le parc régional du Morvan, près de Liernais, que le corps d'un enquêteur chargé de l'affaire de la disparition de Layla, 6 ans, a été retrouvé mort ce matin, le corps criblé de balles et une caméra brisée à ses côtés.

L'homme de 52 ans, en poste à la gendarmerie de Saulieu, s'était rendu à l'entrée du parc au beau milieu de la nuit, munie d'une caméra, après plusieurs appels téléphoniques entre lui et sa collègue de 24 ans. Il l'aurait ensuite coursé dans les bois en filmant sa poursuite.

Ce n'est que vers 10h30 que son corps a été retrouvé par trois jeunes promeneurs qui ont averti les forces de l'ordre. La brigade de recherche et d'intervention (BRI), dépêchée sur place, est intervenue peu après 11h. Le gendarme avait un impact de balle à l'épaule et une dans la poitrine. Il serait également servi de son arme sur sa collègue, qui se serait enfuie.

Les autorités espèrent que la vidéo sur la caméra retrouvée aux côtés du corps du gendarme lèvera le voile sur l'identité de son meurtrier. Sa partenaire, Mlle Catherine Pescar, aujourd'hui portée disparue, est retenue comme suspecte. Il est également souligné que l'enquête sur la disparition de Layla, enlevée lundi dernier par un pédophile retrouvé mort, n'est pas suspendue.

Le ministre de l'Intérieur tient à rendre hommage à l'engagement exemplaire de ce gendarme « qui a payé de sa vie son dévouement au service de nos concitoyens. »


End file.
